Just a coincidence?
by KingEdmundTrash
Summary: Alis figured that 'falling,' quite literally, into Narnia had just been a coincidence. Which also means that getting trapped in Narnia had also been a coincidence, right? So when she meets the kings and queens and they just so happen to know exactly who she is that also has to be a coincidence, because there is no possible way she was meant to fall into the wardrobe that day.


**I've been really into Edmund Pevensie recently, and I just had this story stuck in my head and I just needed to write it, so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Alis :)**

 **pronunciation** **: (Alice)**

 **Summary;**

 **Alis figured that 'falling,' quite literally, into Narnia had just been a coincidence. Which also means that getting trapped in Narnia had also been a coincidence, right? So when she meets the kings and queens and they just so happen to know exactly who she is that also has to be a coincidence, because there is no possible way she'd was meant to fall into that wardrobe that day in the attic. [Edmund/OC]**

* * *

Alis was absolutely furious with her parents, how could they be so selfish? Couldn't they understand this was a once and a lifetime opportunity for her? She had stormed up the steps straight into the attic, where she'd left her phone when she was helping her mom clean it out.

She'd grumbled all the way up, her footsteps seemingly growing heavier every step she take. When she'd arrived at the top of the attic she let out a small yelp, what she'd seen had startled her.

There, in front of the windows was a wardrobe, which she was almost positive hadn't been there a couple hours prior to her and her mother cleaning the attic. She shook her head in disbelief, the anger slowly draining out of her.

She picked up her phone and shoved it into her back pocket, spinning on her heels to leave she couldn't help but feel a tug towards that wardrobe. Which had seemed absolutely berserk to her at the time, nonetheless she decided a quick glance couldn't hurt. She felt a slight childish joy as she rushed to the wardrobe, which probably should have been her first warning.

She opened the door peering in, she was slightly disappointed to see it completely furnished with fur parkas. Sighing, she began to exit the wardrobe when she'd heard someone coming up the steps, her parents no doubt. With her fury reignited she didn't want anything to do with her parents, she climbed into the wardrobe shutting the door behind her.

Alis began to slowly stalk backwards keeping her intense gaze on the wardrobe door, before she slipped on a coat that'd probably fallen of the hanger she fell straight on her butt and right onto something rather prickly. She looked up, slightly bewildered, there was a tree, a pine tree she figured. She was slightly confused on how a tree could fit in a seemingly small wardrobe. As she stood up she decided to investigate further, there wasn't just one tree, there were dozens, leading off into a forest no doubt.

Forgetting every shred of common sense her parents had taught her she began to walk further into the woods, slightly amused. How could all this fit in some small wardrobe, she figured any minuet her father, or mother would pop out saying, 'ha, got you,' or something like that. Of course she wasn't sure why they'd prank her with woods in a wardrobe. It all seemed so strange, which should have been her second warning.

As walked deeper and deeper into the forest she began to grow farther away from the coats, and the wardrobe entrance, which didn't bother her none. She had been so fascinated she'd gone way too far in the forest, much father then she meant too.

She decided it would be futile to turn back and with the sun starting to set she didn't want to get lost in the dark, maybe she could start a small fire? No, she never learned how. Hmm, she decided on moving a few sticks and leaves out of the way to make a spot of the ground more comfortable. As she was laying down on the small patch of dirt she realized she probably shouldn't have gone into the woods, and another idea struck her, maybe she was dreaming. Yeah, that had to be it, she'd wake up soon and realize she'd just been sleeping.

She'd woken the next morning expecting to find herself snuggled in her super fluffy white comforter, however she was sorely disappointed to find she was lying face first in dirt. She wiped the drool and dirt from her face sitting up, how was she still in these woods? She was supposed to be dreaming, she felt fear course through her.

She took off in the direction she'd thought she'd came from, searching for the exit. She wanted to get out of this forest, and out of this horrendous wardrobe. As she was in a full sprit she'd failed to notice a human being right in front of her, so when they collided and she landed on the ground with an, ump, she was rather startled.

"Wha..? Who…?" she asked unintelligently rubbing her back, looking up at a dark haired boy.

"Are you ok?" he inquired sticking out his hand, the first thing she noticed about him was he seemed to be dressed in battle armor, which was kind of confusing.

"Uh, yeah, where am I?" she questioned taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"In Narnia of course, where else?" he laughed slightly as if she'd been joking, she looked at him still confused.

"What are you wearing?" she eyed him up and down, his battle armor looked good on him, fitting him in all the right places. The boy was rather handsome, she noted.

"My armor, what are you _wearing_?" he countered, as if what she was wearing was the most bizarre thing he'd ever seen. She looked down at her dark black jeans and her pink knitted sweater, it was slightly dirty, but she had slept on the dirt.

"Who are you?" she asked, deciding to ignore his comment on her clothes.

"I am King Edmund the Just, and you are?" he said proudly holding his head high with a slight smirk. King Edmund? This place was weird, this boy was weird, and everything was weird.

"I'm Alis."

" _The Alis Kingsly_?"

* * *

 **This is kind of short, but I mean it's only the first chapter and I have plans for this story so that's good at least. Please tell me what you think, it only takes a second to leave a review, and they mean the word to me.**

 **please enjoy this chapter, and more to come :)**

 **[not edited]**


End file.
